


领带

by Overestimated



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overestimated/pseuds/Overestimated
Summary: 秋哥给小狗打领带
Relationships: Denji/Hayakawa Aki
Kudos: 10





	领带

电次不会打领带。  
显而易见，在他饥寒交迫一心为生存奋斗的前十六年里，根本就没有接触到西装这种正式服饰的机会。如果用服饰印象来划分，西装对他而言，就等于高高在上的债主和惯于肆意玩弄他的富人——也不知道这群人为什么这么钟爱西装。  
这个等式成立了十六年，直到玛奇玛出现，西装才终于拥有了一个新定义。  
玛奇玛小姐穿西装真好看啊。套着玛奇玛丢给他的西装外套时，电次心想，同时伸伸胳膊，感受到那种触感微妙的布料贴着皮肤滑动。他喜欢这个定义。  
西装的另一个新定义来得很快。他的搭档早川秋在初见面时表现出的那种优越感，让电次感到一种熟悉的厌烦，也让他几乎立刻就将早川秋划归到独立的新类项里，也即第二个新定义：讨人厌的同事。  
再讨人厌还是得互相看不顺眼地相处。而跟在早川秋身后抵达他未来的新住处时，电次还没有想过，之后的日常会在怎样的情况下平铺直叙地发展，更没有想过，第一次穿全套正装时，不会打领带的他要怎么办。  
所以，电次套着松松垮垮的制服，立在洗手间的镜子前，稍作思考，便志得意满地将领带打成了半个死结。  
早川秋打着哈欠走进来，看见他这副样子，嘴角肉眼可见地抽抽：“快解开。你这样出去，会给玛奇玛小姐丢人的。”  
电次信服地点头。的确，玛奇玛小姐也只会想养整洁干净的狗。  
他没耐心地抠着那个结，东拉西扯，总算成功解开了，下一步就是拎着领带继续发愣。早川秋看不下去，走到他身后，帮他利落地打起了领带。  
这一过程中，电次低着头，试图记住对他而言过分繁缛复杂的动作，早川秋也懒得解说，手指挟着领带折来折去，很快打出一个标准漂亮的结。  
电次嘟嘟囔囔：“谢谢啊。”  
早川秋假装没听到，径自走到门口穿鞋。电次皱了皱鼻子，切了一声，还是乖乖跟过去。  
他们就是相处不来。  
结果是，电次一直懒得去记怎么打领带，早川秋一直也没有开口责骂。于是每天早晨，他们站在洗手间不甚干净的镜子前，一个给另一个，打领带。早川秋比电次高了半个头，垂眼看他的时候，睫毛遮住一半眼睛，电次偶尔会往上看他，视线交错一下下，立马又撇开。  
即便如此，因为系领带时的距离实在太近，他偶尔也会想起来，哦哦，早川秋好像确实长得不错。  
优越的外貌向来有助招徕优待。玛奇玛小姐长得漂亮又可爱，而电次无法确定，他喜欢玛奇玛的成分里，究竟有多少是出于她漂亮可爱的外表。那早川秋呢？倒是听说他靠外表在狐狸恶魔那里讨到点好处，但是能够凭他的外表去和女孩子做色色的事情吗？  
他有和女孩子做过色色的事情吗？  
电次想到了，就这么问了。早川秋正把他的领带打到一半，垂着的眼睛扬起来一点点，面无表情地看他。电次和他对视，一秒，两秒，三秒，第九秒的时候早川秋撇过头去，继续给他打领带，还是一个字没说。  
电次想，应该是没有的。  
姬野好像是喜欢早川秋的，电次凭借自己看黄色漫画积累的经验这样推断过。但那次聚会后他滞留在姬野家里，却听见她说，来做吧。  
做爱究竟意味着什么？  
从姬野那里往回家路上走的时候，电次把那根脏兮兮的珍宝珠从口袋里重新掏出来，想起玛奇玛小姐那天的神情，又想起姬野说让他帮忙撮合她跟秋君时候的样子。  
喜欢究竟意味着什么？  
被刀魔伤到，奄奄一息地躺在地上的时候，电次模模糊糊看见姬野消失在空气里，连身上的领带也噗地掉落在地，他忽然想起来，姬野说喜欢秋的脸的时候的语调，有点点虚浮，有点点满足。  
他再一次想起姬野的时候，是与暗之恶魔的战斗告一段落后，那时他拒绝了玛奇玛小姐的旅行邀请，选择留在家里与秋和帕瓦一起平平淡淡地延续日常。秋问他为什么不去和玛奇玛小姐旅行，说话时难得地露出了微笑。  
就是在这个时候，电次想起了姬野。  
想起并不代表要提起，电次好歹还是有那么点眼力见儿的。他洗着洗着碗，走了神，差点打碎一个小碟子。站在一边监督的秋立马皱起了眉：“做事要专心一点。”  
电次嘟嘟囔囔地应下，脑子里却还转着刚刚想到的事情。他停下手上的动作，转头：“前辈，教我打领带吧。”  
早川秋没什么波澜地嗯了一声，却也没有问他为什么会突兀地提出这样一个要求。电次动用眼角余光，看到他眼睫低垂，遮住了眸色，看不清他的情绪。  
打领带。  
循环往复式的折叠，从这里进去，从那里出来，最后纠缠成固执死板的一团，偏偏人们还以之为正经伦常。  
电次低头看秋的右手落在自己领口，听他指挥，把这边折起来，再翻过去。秋的手指很瘦，但看着很有力，毕竟恶魔猎人很是个体力活。指腹有薄薄的茧子，偶尔擦过电次的脖颈，会带起一阵小小的颤栗。  
“学会了吗？”  
电次抬头，听到秋这样问他。  
“唔，没有。”  
他抬起手，又紧了紧胸前的领带结。


End file.
